El Alma de Acero de un Shinobi
by YmeraChorozon
Summary: Luego de la masacre del Clan Uchiha, algo que dormía dentro de Sasuke despierta, una nueva visión del mundo se abre ante sus ojos, ahora el último Uchiha desea que ninguna persona pase por lo mismo, un deseo puro de ayudar a otros nace a partir de la pérdida. Shirou-Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

La luna blanca inmaculada resplandeció con pureza aquella noche, en su punto mas alto y su brillo hermoso e hipnotizante flotando ahí en la cima de los cielos carmesí teñidos con la sangre escarlata.

Sangre que era derramada ahora en ese mismo instante en Konohagakure no Sato, específicamente en el recinto Uchiha. Donde todos sus miembros eran asesinados uno por uno por dos de sus miembros, todo por la Aldea para evitar una guerra civil que debilite aún mas a la misma y sean vulnerables para el ataque de otras aldeas. Ese era el día de la masacre del Clan Uchiha.

Y el que tenia la primera fila de cada muerte no era nadie mas que un niño de apenas 7 años, aquel niño se sumergía cada vez mas y mas en la muerte y en el dolor. Su hermano, su querido hermano mayor aquel quien admiraba mas que a nadie había matado a sus padres ante el, ademas, de que este utilizo un potente Genjutsu para hacerlo verla una y otra vez la muerte de sus padres en cuestión de mili segundos.

Pero el Genjutsu se rompió en menos de cinco segundos solo dejándolo en la sala donde yacían sus padres muertos, dolido, iracundo y decepcionado corrió tras su hermano buscando respuestas, pero lo único que conseguía ver era muerte, cada miembro del Clan Uchiha era masacrado brutalmente sin misericordia ante sus ojos.

El niño, Sasuke Uchiha, corrió a través del recinto Uchiha buscando a su hermano y a cualquier persona que viviera pero ninguno sobrevivía, cuando llegaba a visualizar a otro miembro este era asesinado ante sus ojos. Incluso cuando los otros miembros llegaban ver a Sasuke y pedirle ayuda, estos morían con su mano extendida pidiendo ser salvados por el vástago Uchiha, tal vista fue marcada en la mente del niño una y otra vez rompiéndolo pedazo en pedazo.

Sasuke se sumergía cada vez mas en la muerte hasta que ya le pareció indiferente la muerte de aquellos ante el, incluso si le pedían ayuda, cuando el joven Uchiha se acercaban morían y manchaban de sangre al pequeño pero a este ya no le importaba. Cada muerte le arrancaba y perdía una parte de si mismo. Y así en medio de la noche, en medio de esa trágica noche, estaba la escalofriante imagen de un niño cubierto de sangre caminando por un camino de cadáveres.

Su caminar era lento y sin vida, su rostro no mostraba otra emoción ademas de un expresión perdida con los rojos con un tomoe en ellos, el Sharingan, el Kekkei Genkai del Clan Uchiha estaba despierto, sin embargo, sus ojos ya no mostraban dolor o miedo, estaban vacíos, desprovistos de cualquier emoción. Algo dentro de Sasuke Uchiha había muerto, y solo quedaba un cascaron vacío de el caminando en ese infierno.

Finalmente, su caminar se detuvo, lo que quedaba de Sasuke Uchiha visualizo una escena peculiar, era una niña, quizás de 12 o 13 años, encadenada por un hombre de cabello largo y salvaje usando una extraña mascara, el estaba apunto de matarla con su katana. Esa imagen confundió un poco al vástago Uchiha, ¿Acaso no era su hermano el que los mataba a todos? Entonces, ¿Quien era el? ¿Ayudaba a su hermano ... O quizás era quien obligaba a su hermano a matarlo? Pero esas preguntas quedaron en el olvido, cuando la niña lo vio.

\- ¡Por favor! ¡Sálvame! - ¿Cuantas veces escucho esas palabras esa sola noche? Demasiadas veces, ¿Por que todos le pedían ayuda? ¿Acaso no veían que era solo un niño? Aún peor, el deshonroso segundo hijo del jefe del Clan Uchiha, era una decepción, sin habilidad, sin poder a diferencia de su hermano, que tenia habilidad, talento y todos los elogios.

Sin embargo, aquella imagen de esa joven niña pidiendo ayuda, sus ojos reflejaron el Sharingan, el Ojo Celestial que Refleja los Sentimientos, sus ojos reflejaban miedo, dolor, pero aún quedaba esperanza, y esa esperanza estaba dirigida hacia el. Extrañamente, esa fue una vista melancólica y sentía que no era la primera que alguien le dirigía esa mirada.

Por unos instantes, visualizo unas imágenes que lo desconcertaron, primero una joven de pelo morado y ojos color lavanda hundiéndose en una torre de oscuridad, luego una niña pelinegra y ojos dorados cayendo hacia la oscuridad y finalmente una mujer joven de cabello rubio de ojos rojos como la sangre entrando a un castillo de oscuridad.

Todas y cada una se sumergían en la oscuridad infinita, sin ninguna luz que las salve, pero lo que mas tuvo efecto en el, es que cada una de ellas tenían una cara llena de aceptación mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, como si su muerte fuera la solución, como si morir fuera su única respuesta, como si ... Nacieran solo para ser tragas por la oscuridad sin fin, como si fuera ... _Su único camino. _

_\- Salvarla ... - _Dijo una voz en la mente de Sasuke, no sabia si era suya o no, pero esa voz sonó con poder._ \- Salvarla. - _Dijo de nuevo, solo que con mas firmeza y reconoció que era su voz, pero sonaba mas madura y con experiencia, como si fuera la voz de su hermano o padre._ \- No la dejes morir ... Como a las otras ... - _

Esas palabras hicieron un cambio en Sasuke, sus ojos vacíos reflejaron convicción, mientras sus rostro mostraba la decisión, el ya no quería ver mas muerte, ya no quería ver a las personas pidiéndole ayuda morir sin poder hacer nada al respecto, quería salvarlos a todos y cada uno, se lo debía, se los debía a todas las personas quienes no pudo hacer nada para salvarlos, pero lo mas importante.

_**Solo deseo que las personas frente a mi no derramen lágrimas. **_

Ese fue su único y mas puro deseo. Un deseo que resonó con el mundo mismo.

Antes de que Sasuke pudiera darse cuenta el estaba corriendo hacia la joven Uchiha y su atacante, pero sabia que era lento, nunca podría alcanzarlos a tiempo y salvarlos, incluso cuando estaba aplicando Chakra, aún era demasiado lento y ella moriría ... Y eso no podía aceptarlo.

**\- Trace on. -** Esas palabras salieron de su boca en un susurro, junto a la imagen mental de un martillo de forja golpeando el metal. Un martillo que con cada golpe salían relámpagos carmesí al golpear al metal al rojo vivo para forjar una espada de las llamas del infierno y templada por la batalla. Una espada que tenia una misión imposible y solitaria. La Espada de la Humanidad que prometió Salvar al Mundo.

Lineas azul verdosas en forma de interfaz aparecieron en su cuerpo, llenándolo de una energía extraña pero no muy diferente al Chakra, prana, se dijo a si mismo como se llamaba, una energía que salia directamente de su alma la cual trabajaba como engranajes que giraban a 1000 km/h para cumplir con lo deseado por el Uchiha.

Salvar a esa joven que pedía ayuda.

En una explosión de velocidad, Sasuke estaba entre la joven Uchiha y el enmascarado, el pelinegro abrazo a la chica y la protegió con su cuerpo y al momento siguiente un gran corte apareció en la espalda del niño al proteger a la chica. Cuando el enmascarado y la chica se dieron cuanta del suceso no daban crédito a lo que vieron, nunca imaginadose que fuera un niño que evitara la muerte de la chica.

Pero esa no fue la única sorpresa.

A pesar del dolor que atravesaba su espalda, y como el liquido vital se derramaba, Sasuke se mantuvo firme y apretando lo dientes tomo un kunai del pequeño bolso de armas que cargaba la joven Uchiha, así que dándose la vuelta con su arma en mano encaro al enmascarado con tal de proteger a aquella chica.

El enmascarado se recupero rápido de la impresión y volvió a blandir su espada contra el niño ignorando quien era, solo para congelarse al ver sus ojos. Los ojos de Sasuke, ahora tenían dos tomoes, estando a un solo paso de un Sharingan completamente maduro, pero eso no fue lo que sorprendió al hombre, no, fue ver que el Sharingan de Sasuke no era igual al de los otros. En vez de color rojo sangre normal en el Sharingan, el de Sasuke era un azul celeste como el cielo sin nubes con un anillo rosado brillante alrededor de la pupila.

Sasuke era inconsciente de aquel cambio en sus ojos, pero no desaprovecho su la oportunidad e hizo su movimiento. Su vista se enfoco, y noto unas extrañas lineas negras que pasaban por algunas partes del enmascarado, notando una instintivamente siguió el camino de una que pasaba por un su sección media con el kunai. El resultado fue un gran corte que apareció en el cuerpo del enmascarado incluso si el kunai no lo toco, sorprendiéndolo aún mas.

Sasuke sintió podía realmente salvar a la chica que estaba detrás de el, pero de repente siente un ardor en los ojos y su vista se nubla hasta que termina hundiéndose en la oscuridad y su cuerpo caer al suelo en un ruido sordo, sorprendiendo a la chica y al hombre enmascarado.

El enmascarado sorprendido no solo por los ojos del vástago Uchiha sino también porque atravesó su habilidad de hacerse intangible, tomo su espada y la preparo para matar a Sasuke de una vez. La joven se angustio al ver lo que iba hacer, pero aún encadenada no pudo hacer nada mas que agitarse.

\- ¡Para! - Grito la Uchiha, pero la espada bajo lista para apuñalar al pequeño Uchiha. Pero otra espada logra detenerla.

\- Oh, Itachi-kun. - Dijo el enmascarado divertido al verlo.

\- Itachi-kun ... - Dijo la joven al verlo, incrédula y feliz de verlo.

\- ... Hicimos un trato. - Itachi miro al hombre, mientras su Sharingan evolucionaba al Mangekyō Sharingan, sus ojos se llenaron de ira. -Recuerda; No toques a mi hermano menor. -

\- Así que este es tu hermano. - Itachi juro que el enmascarado sonrió debajo de su mascara. - No era mi objetivo original, sino la señorita allá atrás, pero como ya no queda mas nadie, mi trabajo aquí termino. - Dijo separándose. - Te espero. - Y desapareció en un remolino.

\- Itachi-kun ... - Volvió a decir la joven Uchiha, noto que la conversación que tuvieron no era normal y en vez de enfrentar al enemigo que había estado atacando al clan parecían conocerse, ademas, Itachi estaba cubierto de sangre. - ¿Que pasa? - Pregunto, ignorando la parte de ella que decía lo que mas temía que Itachi estaba haciendo.

Itachi volteo y la miro impasible, pero debajo de eso había lastima, pero gracias a su tiempo como Anbu, eso fue oculto. - Lo siento, Izumi ... - Utilizando su Mangekyō Sharingan la encerró en el Tsukuyomi para mostrarle todo lo que hizo.

La Uchiha, Izumi quedo catatónica, no podía creer todo lo que Itachi había hecho a pesar de lo que le mostraba el hermano de Sasuke, todas las muertes y sangre derramada, incluso Itachi había matado a sus padres frente a su hermano menor, lo peor de todo, la muerte de la madre de Izumi a manos de quien fue su amor platónico. La joven empezó a llorar, dolida, traicionada, molesta pero lo mas importante, con odio.

\- ¿Y ahora que? ¿Me mataras? - Pregunto Izumi mirando a Itachi con odio e ira, mientras sus ojos brillaban y evolucionaban al Mangekyō Sharingan al visualizar la muerte de su madre, amigos y compañeros. Itachi se quedo viendo el Mangekyō Sharingan de Izumi un momento pero suspiro.

\- Hazte mas fuerte, para cuando puedas enfrentarme, ven a mi y toma venganza ... Si es que puedes. - Y luego, el hermano mayor de Sasuke dejo el lugar con un shunshin.

\- ¡ITACHI! - Rugió Izumi iracunda a los cielos, antes de poder desatarse y mirar al niño que la había salvado reconociéndolo como el hermano de Itachi, Sasuke. Ante ello, el odio la lleno pero se detuvo de hacerle algo, después de todo seria horrible desquitar su ira con un niño, y aun mas si ese niño la había salvado.

La castaña Uchiha suspiro para calmarse y miro al Uchiha menor notando que se estaba desangrando y rápidamente lo toma y se dirige hacia el hospital, para así devolverle el favor al vástago Uchiha que la había salvado.

...

...

...

Indra Ōtsutsuki estaba confundido.

Su actual reencarnación era extraña, muy extraña. El niño a pesar de todo lo que paso, a pesar de toda la muerte que le toco ver, provocada por su hermano, el niño no se lleno de odio. Al menos no odio hacia otros. Sasuke estaba confundido, aterrado, dolido, decepcionado, molesto, para finalmente romperse mientras se preguntaba porque era el único que aún vivía, desarrollando una especie de culpa del sobreviviente y el odio que debía ser para otros, fue dirigido hacia si mismo.

Hasta que fue a salvar a esa Uchiha.

Eso fue lo que desencadeno un montón de cambios dentro de Sasuke. Una energía extraña invadió el cuerpo de su actual reencarnación, especialmente sus ojos desarrollando un cambio en el Sharingan que asombro a Indra. Curioso, la conciencia del hijo mayor del Sabio de los Seis Caminos se propuso a indagar el extraño cambio en su actual reencarnación, y lo que encontró lo dejo en shock.

Encontró un infierno, la encarnación misma del infierno en la tierra. Una especie de pueblo extraño estaba siendo consumido por unas llamas infernales llenas de tal malevolencia que dejo a la Maldición del Odio como niño haciendo un berrinche. Y en medio de esas llamas, personas eran consumidas pidiendo ayuda y ser salvados mientras en medio de esas llamas, caminando como un muerto en vida, había un niño similar pero al mismo tiempo diferente a Sasuke.

Su cabello era rojo, recordando le a los Uzumaki y ojos dorados que solo reflejaban un vació sin emociones, el niño caminaba a través de las llamas sin ser tocado haciendo un esfuerzo magistral al dar cada paso, hasta que sucumbió y se derrumbo.

Indra no sabia porque pero quería ayudarlo, ningún niño debería tener tal mirada en su rostro, ademas de que sentía cierto sentimiento familiar con ese niño, pero algo lo detuvo.

\- Ese camino solo lleva al infierno. - Dijo una voz similar a la de Indra, volteándose se sorprendió al ver otra alma dentro de su reencarnación. Al visualizarlo, vio que era un hombre, tenia el cabello blanco, ojos del mismo color que el metal y la piel oscura, se parecía al niño ademas de hacer que ese sentimiento familiar se disparara pero de manera diferente, le faltaba _algo_. - Si lo salvas ... Todos nosotros iremos al infierno. -

Indra se quedo mudo, sin saber que hacer ni decir, miro al niño el cual levantaba su mano mientras un sol oscuro con contorno rojo sangre descendía sobre el.

Ante tal vista, Indra había tomado su decisión. A la mierda su venganza, a la mierda su odio, a la mierda su batalla eterna con su hermano. Lo que sentía en esas llamas y aquel sol oscuro, era malvado, oscuro y temible, nadie debería sufrir por ello, ni siquiera su peor enemigo. Así que tomo su decisión.

A una gran velocidad, corrió hacia el niño y lo tomo en brazos dispuesto a sacarlo de ahí pero sintió como algo lo restringía. Volteo y miro como varios tentáculos negros y rojos lo tenían sujeto y absorbían su fuerza.

\- ¡Maldición! - Grito Indra, mientras trataba de manifestar su Susanoo, pero algo se lo impedía. Impotente, el hijo del Sabio hizo lo único que se le ocurrió en tal desesperada situación.

Protegió al niño con su propio cuerpo, sin importarle si desaparecía para siempre, Indra protegería al niño frente a el. Indra noto como el niño lo miraba, sus ojos muertos miraron los ojos rojos. Indra no hizo nada mas que sonreirle algo tenso pero reconfortante.

\- Descuida, todo saldrá bien. - Dijo Indra algo sorprendido de su tono suave. - "¿Que pensaría mi padre y mi hermano al verme así?" - No pudo evitar pensar con ironía, pero el hijo del Sabio se sorprendió cuando miro como los ojos del niño se iluminaban, mirándolo con admiración.

Pero el sol oscuro termino de descender sobre ellos, pero Indra no se inmuto y con orgullo lo encaro, cuando de repente el sol oscuro cambio. Ahora era blanco como las nubes del cielo con un contorno azul celestial, luego el sol se encogió hasta tomar una forma humanoide.

Era una figura femenina, con una belleza sobrenatural fuera de este mundo. Su cabello era de un rubio platinado, sus ojos eran como los blanco perla del Clan Hyuga recordandole al Byakugan, pero eran rojos carmesí en vez de blanco. Su piel era blanca como la porcelana mas fina sin ninguna imperfección. Usaba un largo vestido blanco con detalles dorado para finalizar su falda con azul. Era como ver a una diosa en persona.

\- Así que es eso, ¿Eh? - Dijo el mismo hombre de cabello blanco, llamando la atención de Indra. - He encontrado mi respuesta ... No esta mal ayudar a otros. - Al finalizar sus palabras, el hombre dio una sonrisa, una sonrisa llena de pura felicidad, la felicidad de encontrar algo por lo cual vivir haciéndola la mas hermosa de todas. Por un momento, Indra se sintió celoso, el quería sonreír así por lo menos una vez, el quería saber como se sentía la verdadera felicidad, por lo menos un pequeño y cálido pedazo de la verdadera felicidad.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, las manos suaves de la diosa ante el tomaron su rostro haciéndolo mirarla quedarse embelesado por sus ojos color sangre.

\- Sonríe. - Dijo la diosa sonriendo con cariño. - Sonríe para mi como siempre lo haces, Shirou. -

En ese instante, algo no solo cambio dentro de Sasuke, sino también en el hijo mayor del Sabio de los Seis Caminos.

...

...

...

Un hombre anciano flotaba en un espacio especial para el. Lo mas característico de el eran los tres ojos que tenia, los cuales tenían múltiples anillos rodeando la pupila, estos ojos eran el legendario Rinnegan.

Este hombre era Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, el Sabio de los Seis Caminos, ademas del primer Jinchuriki del Juubi. El Primer Dios Shinobi miraba con atención a sus hijos y a sus reencarnaciones, mirando con intriga el cambio de su hijo mayor.

\- Tuviste razón. - Dijo Hagoromo a la otra presencia que lo acompañaba. El cual era un anciano igual que el, usaba ropas aristocráticas junto a un bastón. El anciano sonrió.

\- Te lo dije, ¿No? Era una buena idea combinar a Indra-kun con su otra versión de otro universo. - Responde con diversión. Hagoromo asintió, nunca imaginandose que existiera una versión tan diferente de su hijo mayor.

\- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? - Dijo Hagoromo mirando a su acompañante con seriedad.

\- ¿Mm? Adelante. -

\- ¿Por que lo haces? - Pregunto Hagoromo. - Zelretch. -

Zelretch sonrió. - Por diversión. -

Hagoromo miro al Mago Mariscal, viendo que el hombre hablaba en serio. El Sabio suspiro, no pudiendo creer que existiera tal persona en el multiverso.

\- Bueno, me voy, quiero buscar unas palomitas. - Y así Zelretch desapareció para prepararse para mirar su nuevo entretenimiento.

Oh, como le encantaba jugar con el joven héroe de la justicia. Ahora, era momento de ver que cambios habría ahora con este nuevo Sasuke.


	2. Chapter 2

_Lo que Sasuke veía cuando abrió los ojos fue ..._

_Una colina con hermosos pastizales dorados, pero en medio de todo eso, no solo había pasto ..._

_Sino espadas._

_Era el acero de espadas clavadas en el suelo como ataúdes._

_No una, ni un par, sino desde cientos a miles de espadas de todo tipo y tamaños. Desde la mas mundana, hasta otras que podrían dominar a los dioses e inmortales con solo su presencia._

_Pero que era lo que hacían estas y cada una de las espadas que veía especiales independientemente de su diseño, poder u otra característica ..._

_Era que cada una de estas espadas formaban parte de su ser._

_Desde hoy esas espadas era una parte de el, y Sasuke era una parte de esas espadas._

_Por lo cual, en conclusión ..._

_**Su cuerpo estaba hecho de espadas.**_

_**...**_

Sasuke despertó de un sobresalto, luego del extraño "sueño" que tuvo, su mente se activo como si fuera una maquina y se coloco en una posición sentada sobre la cama con sabanas blancas donde estaba. Había diversos aparatos y artilugios médicos a su alrededor, los cuales mantenían en orden el estado de salud del joven niño.

\- Uh ... ¿Que ha pasado? ¿Donde estoy? - Su voz sonaba mas seca y ronca, debido al tiempo que estuvo inconsciente, sus ojos se movían de un lado al otro, discerniendo el lugar donde se encontraba ahora, el cual con poco esfuerzo pudo suponer que era un hospital.

Extrañamente, la escena le pareció algo familiar ...

De repente, escucho la puerta abrirse. Al voltearse, el pelinegro vio a una mujer joven con ropa de enfermera, la cual abrió los ojos sorprendida al verlo despierto. Antes de que el Uchiha pudiera decirle alguna palabra, ella salio corriendo de la habitación apresuradamente casi alarmada.

No paso mucho tiempo para que la enfermera volviera a la habitación, solo que esta vez estaba acompañada por un hombre mayor. Este tenia una estatura algo baja, con piel morena, cabello blanco oculto en su sombrero y una barba del mismo color. Este hombre usaba la ropa oficial del Hokage, el líder supremo de Konohagakure.

Era Hiruzen Sarutobi, el Dios Shinobi, el Tercer Hokage de la Aldea de la Hoja.

A pesar de su avanzada edad, aún era un oponente de tener cuidado, ciertamente uno de los Ninjas mas fuertes que hayan existido, ademas de uno esos pocos Ninjas formidables que aún quedaban en el Mundo.

El viejo Hokage fumaba de su pipa tranquilamente, recibiendo una mirada intensa de la enfermera por fumar en un hospital, pero este parece ignorarla apropósito. Los ojos de Hiruzen solo se enfocaban en el Uchiha, sus ojos llenos de sabiduría por la edad y los caminos duros de la vida discernían a cualquiera con solo un vistazo.

Pero en ese instante le era algo difícil hacerlo con el joven Sasuke.

No podía ver nada a simple vista, solo una expresión impasible, sin emociones, casi desinteresada, solo estaba en blanco. No, roto. Esa la respuesta a la que el Sarutobi había llegado. Roto luego de ver toda esa masacre de su familia y conocidos debido a la mano de su hermano mayor.

Por un momento, el viejo corazón del Hokage se encogió ante el recuerdo de Itachi, pero gracias a su experiencia como Ninja, el puedo aplastar ese sentimiento.

Ademas, tenia que estar pendiente de Sasuke, uno de los dos últimos Uchihas de Konoha.

\- Veo que ya has despertado, joven Sasuke. - El Hokage le dio una ligera sonrisa, antes de darle una mirada a la enfermera. - ¿Podría por favor dejarnos solos? - Aunque fue una pregunta, sonó mas como una orden.

\- H-Hai, Hokage-sama. - Sin perder el tiempo, la enfermera salio de la habitación dejando al niño y al anciano solos.

\- Bien. - Hiruzen asintió antes de enfocarse en el joven que lo seguía mirando con una expresión impasible. - Sasuke-kun, ¿Recuerdas lo que paso? - Pregunto el Hokage con una voz que denotaba seriedad, pero a la vez fue suave.

De repente, los recuerdos de esa noche con esa luna carmesí vinieron a su mente. Recordando la sangre, los cuerpos mutilados, sus padres asesinados por su hermano y esa joven chica que estaba apunto de mo- ¡Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron!

\- ¡¿Y la chica?! - Exclamo Sasuke con algo de pánico.

Hiruzen abrió los ojos con sorpresa por dos razones. Primero, no espero esa reacción del Uchiha, o al menos no esperaba que fuera lo primero que se le viniera a la mente y que fuese su primera pregunta, y la segunda era ...

\- Dos tomoes. - Murmuro con asombro Hiruzen, no esperando que tan poca edad de siete años, pero lo atribuyo a los eventos traumantes de aquella noche. Pero el hecho de que tuviera los dos tomoes era impresionante. - Descuida, Sasuke-kun. Izumi-chan esta en perfectas condiciones, solo con leves heridas, ya fue dada de alta. - Dijo calmadamente, notando como la expresión en pánico del joven se llenaba de alivio.

Sasuke suspiro, la mortificación que tenia había sido opacada por el alivio de saber que esa chica que estaba a punto de morir estaba en perfectas condiciones. - Me alegra escucharlo, Hokage-sama. -

\- Sasuke-kun ... - El susodicho volteo su mirada volteo a ver a Hiruzen. - Me gustaría saber una cosa, ¿Que harás a partir de ahora? -

\- Yo ... - El pelinegro se quedo en silencio, meditando sobre la pregunta, ahora estaba solo sin familia ni clan, estaba solo. - No lo se, Hokage-sama. - Finalizo luego de unos segundos.

\- Ya veo. - Asintió el anciano con pesar, mirando con un poco de lastima al ahora huérfano niño.

\- Pero. - La voz del Uchiha hizo que Hiruzen se sobresaltara un poco, su voz ya no era la misma, sonaba mas mecánica, recodandole a los ANBU, no, le recordó a Itachi. - Lo único que se es que no quiero que eso vuelva a pasar de nuevo. - Por unos instantes, mas recuerdos de la masacre invadieron la mente del joven, pero entre esos recuerdos, mezclados en una licuadora, estaban recuerdos de un incendio. Un incendio maldito provocado por las mismas llamas del infierno que tomaron cientos de vidas.

\- Entiendo ... - Dijo el Hokage, procesando las palabras del joven Uchiha, era tan diferente a lo que había profesado Izumi, cuando este hablo con ella. La joven solo deseaba venganza contra el hermano de Sasuke, Itachi ... Y también con el sujeto que acompaño a Itachi en la masacre. - ¿Quieres seguir viviendo en el complejo Uchiha o quieres un departamento? Puedo arreglar uno para ti. -

\- No, esta bien el complejo para mi, Hokage-sama. No tendré ningún problema. - Respondió Sasuke volviendo a su expresión impasible.

\- Ya veo ... Bueno, me retiro por ahora, Sasuke-kun. - Hablo el viejo Sarutobi con un asentimiento, era bueno que se había encargado de la limpieza del complejo Uchiha, ahora ya no parecía una masacre.

Luego de darle una última mirada al hermano menor de Itachi, Hiruzen se retiró de la habitación del hospital. Tenia mucho que pensar sobre el extraño comportamiento de Sasuke.

_**...**_

Mas tarde ese día, Sasuke se mantuvo casi inmóvil en la sala del hospital, simplemente mirando por la ventana de la habitación. Solo se movía para ir al baño para hacer sus necesidades fisiológicas o cuando le tocaba la hora de comer.

El solo se mantenía mirando el cielo azul con algunas nubes de un blanco inmaculado, esos cielos le traían recuerdos amargos pero a la vez pacíficos ...

Era ... Mortificantemente tranquilizante de alguna manera muy extraña.

Pero para Sasuke, era aceptable. Le gustaba este cielo mas que esa luna carmesí que vio esa noche ...

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el sonido de la puerta de la habitación abrirse nuevamente.

Esta vez, se sorprendió un poco de que no haya sido una enfermera o siquiera el Tercer Hokage, sino una chica.

¡Era esa joven chica que estaba en peligro!

El ... La había salvado.

\- Me ... Me alegra saber que estas bien. - Dijo el peli negro dejando caer su expresión impasible, y dejando salir una sonrisa honesta.

Izumi, al ver la sonrisa del otro Uchiha, se mortifico. No la malentienda, ella estaba agradecida por haberla salvado esa noche, pero esa sonrisa ...

Le recordaba demasiado a Itachi.

Era muy duro.

La castaña suspiro, calmandose para tomar la palabra.

\- Hola, Sasuke-kun. Déjame presentarme correctamente, mi nombre es Izumi Uchiha. - Se presentó, aunque en el pasado lo había visto con Ita ... Su hermano, dudaba que el niño la recordara. - Quiero agradecerte honestamente por salvarme. - El niño negó con la cabeza, confundiendola por tal gesto.

\- No hace falta, solo hice lo que creí correcto, no necesito felicitaciones por ello. De hecho, me alegra saber que éstas a salvo. -

Por un momento, Izumi frunció el ceño por las palabras que decía Sasuke, esa actitud ... Era anormal, era bueno que velará por la seguridad de otros, pero por su expresión tan aliviada ... Era distorsionada a lo normal.

Sacudió los pensamientos, tenia una misión.

\- Sasuke, te han dado de alta, Hokage-sama me ha ordenado que te escolte al complejo Uchiha. - En la última parte, su voz casi se rompe, recordando el suceso, pero gracias a su entrenamiento Ninja y algunas terapias con los Yamanaka la ayudaron mucho a quitarle el trauma.

Pero jamás podrá borrarle el deseo de venganza que ardía como las llamas en su corazón hacia Itachi. Cualquier sentimiento afectuoso que ella tenia en su corazón por el primer hijo de Fugaku, había sido sofocado y enterrado aquella noche fatídica.

\- Ya veo. - Respondió simplemente el peli negro, sintiendo la leve incomodidad de la joven.

Sasuke sin rechistar se preparó en poco tiempo para irse del hospital junto a Izumi.

El camino hacia el complejo Uchiha fue largo, silencioso e incómodo. El Segundo Hokage, Tobirama Senju se había encargado de que el Clan Uchiha se mantuviera el mas alejado de la aldea, por razones de seguridad.

Tobirama no confiaba en los Uchiha ... Excepto por algunas excepciones, pero fueron muy pocas.

Pero en el trascurso de la caminata, ni Sasuke ni Izumi mostraron indicios de comenzar una conversación. Por parte de Sasuke, no tenia mucho que decir, en el caso de Izumi le resultaba incómodo tener al hermano de un asesino a su lado ...

Pero lo peor eran las miradas de simpatía que toda la aldea les daba, aunque parecía no importarle al menor de los dos Uchiha, para la castaña era un suplicio recibir esas miradas de lástima.

En el camino al complejo Uchiha, Sasuke volteó su mirar, algo había captado su interés, algo que sorprendió a Izumi. Imitando el acto para saciar su curiosidad, la castaña miro lo que el hermano menor de Itachi miraba.

Y era otro niño, de la misma edad de Sasuke, pero que le dio una gran sorpresa a Izumi.

El niño tenia el cabello rubio alborotado, ojos azules cielo, piel bronceada junto unas marcas de bigotes de zorro en sus mejillas, tres en total. Usaba ropa típica de un infante, pero estaba algo sucia y rasgada.

Era Naruto Uzumaki ... O como muchos en la aldea lo conocían.

El Zorro Demonio.

Pero a diferencia de una expresión macabra de un demonio, el niño tenía un rostro que solo denotaba tristeza y lastima ... Pero al mirarlos.

El Uzumaki vio un espejo.

Izumi frunció el ceño, ella era de las pocas que no estaban de acuerdo del maltrato del niño rubio, pero tampoco hacia nada para detenerlo, la gente de la aldea era tonta, prejuiciosa y rencorosa.

Pero en ese instante ...

Sasuke le sonrió.

Tal expresión dejo perplejo a la Uchiha y al Uzumaki. No fue una sonrisa arrogante, desafiante o de superioridad.

Era simplemente una sonrisa cálida, comprensiva y sincera.

Pero tal como apareció, desapareció fugazmente como una estrella fugaz en la noche oscura.

...

Sasuke siguió su camino sin pestañear, dejando a Izumi y a Naruto desconcertados, la castaña apresuradamente le siguió el paso, dejando al rubio mirando al par aún catatónico por la sonrisa del peli negro.

Solo pasaron un par de minutos para que ambos Uchiha llegaran al complejo del mismo nombre.

Izumi frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes, la sangre, el miedo ... Los recuerdos que Itachi les transmitió a través del Tsukuyomi ... Todo ello en conjunto regresaba a su mente ...

Pero todo eso se esfumó cuando vio al niño de 7 años, Sasuke caminar sin problemas hacia su casa, pasando el umbral del complejo como si el lugar no hubiese sido antes el lugar de un genocidio.

\- "Sasuke-kun ... Es extraño ... " - Pensó Izumi con un suspiro para calmarse, era momento de regresar a su hogar.

El hijo menor de Fugaku caminaba por los caminos del complejo ahora limpio, sin embargo, la mente de Sasuke gracias a su Sharingan recordaba con total claridad el lugar de cada cuerpo asesinado de su Clan, incluso la minúscula gota de sangre.

Cualquier emoción de tristeza o dolor, fue cortada de su mente por un viento de acero que nacía de los mas profundo de su alma ...

Pero no había indiferencia, el se sentía mal por aquellos que murieron esa noche así que el prometió algo ...

No permitirá que lo que paso esa noche, vuelva a ocurrir.

Incluso si muere en el intento.

_**...**_

Sasuke llego a un área diferente del complejo Uchiha, en vez de ir a su casa, termino en la área de entrenamiento del clan.

El niño había dejado atrás a Izumi, la muy pobre ahora estaba buscando al niño que tenia que entrenar como parte de su misión impuesta por el Tercer Hokage.

El camino hasta terminar en la zona de lanzamiento de kunais la cual estaba en medio del bosque, y en medio de esa zona había una gran roca. Donde los blancos estaban en varios lugares de los árboles y ángulos muy dificiles para acertar.

Excepto para un Uchiha.

La razón por la cual Sasuke estaba tan inexpresivo, era debido a que estaba reflexionando sobre lo que paso esa noche ...

Específicamente sobre esa energía fantasmal en su cuerpo que le dio ese impulso para salvar a Izumi. El podía recordarlo muy bien, su Sharingan de dos Tomoes capto completamente todo, y con eso en mente ...

_**Su cuerpo ...**_

El joven Uchiha cerro los ojos concentrándose para lo siguiente, simplemente dejándose llevar mientras controlaba su respiración a un ritmo constante pero suave.

_**... Estaba ...**_

En las manos del peli negro, había un kunais entre cada espacio entre los dedos del niño, en total eran cuatro kunais en cada mano. El iba a practicar el ejercicio de kunais justo como su hermano Itachi lo había hecho.

Y entonces ...

_**... Hecho de espadas.**_

\- Trace on. - Nuevamente la imágen menta de ese martillo de forja golpeando el metal se manifestó, por lo tanto ...

Sasuke desapareció del suelo, reapareciendo en el aire encima de la gran roca. Inmediatamente, se posicionó de cabeza en el aire, preparando los kunais, aún teniendo los ojos cerrados.

Luego ... Los empezó a lanzar.

La forma en que los lanzaba, la técnica y habilidad con lo que lo hacía Sasuke, daba la interpretación de que el era ...

Lanzó dos kunais de su mano izquierda en un movimiento descendente hacia adelante, luego prosiguió a hacer los mismo con la otra mano, lanzando el mismo número de kunais pero hacia arriba.

El tercer y cuarto kunai en su mano derecha lo lanzó a un blanco detrás y abajo de el respectivamente, luego lanzó uno de los dos kunais que le quedaba en su mano izquierda a su mano derecha.

Para lanzar ambos hacía delante, los cuales chocaron con los primeros kunais que lanzó, desviandolos y haciendo que los cuatro llegarán a sus respectivos blancos.

Luego Sasuke aterrizó en el suelo, en toda la proeza tenía los ojos cerrados, los cuáles abrió revelando su Sharingan brillando en carmesí.

Sasuke suspiró, desactivando su Sharingan. - Puedes salir. -

Sonidos de paso resonaron, para que luego ...

\- ¡Oh, Sasuke-kun! ¡Que casualidad verte por aquí! ¡Hehehe! - Dijo Izumi nerviosamente, mirando a todas partes excepto a Sasuke.

El susodicho la mira por un momento antes de dejar salir una sonrisa divertida y negar con la cabeza, dicha acción provocó un sonrojo avergonzado a la joven por ser atrapada espiando.

\- Vamos a casa, ya es hora de la cena. - Dijo Sasuke calmadamente, caminado a un ritmo sereno e imperturbable rumbo a su hogar.

La castaña Uchiha frunció el ceño, el tema de la comida era un poco problemático ya que apenas ella podía hacer lo básico.

Lo bueno es que no tenía que preocuparse.

_**...**_

\- ¡Por dios, Sasuke-kun! ¡Esto esta muy bueno! - Exclamo Izumi, llenando su boca con los diversos platillos que el peli negro había preparado.

Era bueno que el Hokage había abastecido la casa de Sasuke y de ella con comida. Pero lo que mas la sorprendía era la impresionante habilidad culinaria que Sasuke demostraba.

\- Me alegra escucharlo, Izumi-san. - Responde Sasuke con una sonrisa frívola, mientras comía su comida en base a tomates.

Pero mientras Izumi comía, ella no pudo evitar recordar también la destreza de Sasuke con los kunais mas temprano, casi le recordó a ...

Sacudió su cabeza, ella tenía que calmarse por ahora, luego tendría tiempo para su venganza contra Itachi y ese enmascarado.

Pero lo primordial era hacerse mas fuerte, mucho mas fuerte.

Con esos pensamientos en mente, se sumergió en comer tranquilamente la cena con Sasuke, el cual demostró ser un buen amo de casa.

_**...**_

_Esa misma noche, mientras Sasuke e Izumi dormían en sus respectivas casas, y en la casa de esta última un cierto individuo se adentro._

_Este ser terminó en la habitación de la joven donde dormía tranquilamente en un futón en el suelo._

_El hombre sonrió, con sus ojos carmesí brillando de diversión._

_\- _Prometí ayudar a ese viejo tonto, pero eso significa que no pueda divertirme un poco como paga, jeje. -

_Dijo el hombre, golpeando su bastón en el suelo, y luego una carta dorada apareció en su mano, en un lado de la carta tenia la imagen de un caballero, y en otra la imagen de un mago._

_Lar carta brillo de un tono dorado mas fuerte, para luego revelar una nueva imagen._

_Tenia dos figuras, similares dos mujeres vestidas de payasos, solo que contrastaban debido a los colores opuestos que tenían. _

_Luego la carta voló directamente hacia Izumi introduciéndose en su pecho, provocando un gran resplandor pero la castaña aún se mantuvo en profundo sueño._

_Menos mal que Zelretch había tomado medidas con estos ninjas, o sería bastante problemático._

_\- _Esperó que este poder te ayude, mocosa. Aunque tengo mas interés ... Si serás una Avenger, jeje. -

_Y tal como ese individuo molesto había aparecido, se había desvanecido._

_Ahora, el mundo Shinobi fue inundado de nuevos problemas._

_**...**_


End file.
